The Siblings of Hell
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: We all know Tomoe's characteristics and his tendency to anger Nanami. But when his least favorite person makes their appearance, all hell breaks loose in the shrine! Having to been known to have a violent past and for her black humor, Tomoe's secret becomes public… he has a SISTER! It should be a touching reunion, right? Not even close!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like I mentioned before, I've decided on writing a fanfic involving the characters from Kamisama Hajimemashita. Well, of course, the manga is ongoing but I got to like chapter 80 out of the 99 chapters present at the moment. It's enough to write a few chapters so far, until the author makes more. **

**Tomoe is like by far my favorite characters. I mean, WHO DOESN'T LIKE A SMEXY FOX YOUKAI?! He looks like freakin' Inuyasha and Inuyasha was my favorite, too! Therefore, I imagined what would happen if Tomoe had a sister…? I wonder what would happen, especially since he's sneaky, she'd do the same thing. Plus, Tomoe has a very cold personality with black humor… therefore; his "sibling" should be the same. **

**Summary: We all know Tomoe's characteristics and his tendency to anger Nanami. But when his least favorite person makes their appearance, all hell breaks loose in the shrine! Having to been known to have a violent past and for her black humor, Tomoe's secret becomes public… he has a SISTER! It should be a touching reunion, right? Not even close!**

* * *

_**The Siblings of Hell**_

_Chapter 1: Oh! Anything but her!_

"For the fiftieth time already, I asked to fill my glass again!" I slammed my sake cup onto the bar table, cracking it down the center. My gold demon eyes filled up with escalating anger at the stumbling bartender, running nervously to fill up my cracked in half cup quickly. "Aren't you going to give me a new cup?" the top of my face became a dark shadow, masking my demon eyes.

"AH! N-new glass for Katsu-san! H-hurry!" the bartender ran over to his fellow workers and each one of them scurried around trying to grab a perfect glass. Each of them began to run into each other and several echoes of glass shattered onto the wooden flooring.

A long sigh escaped my mouth as I took one of my sharpened claws and rubbed my forehead. _These people, I swear! They are just complete insolent dumbasses! Seriously! I came to relax and not have to deal with any stress, but it seems I can't escape from that! Grrr…._

"Hey… did you hear about Mikage-sama? Turns out he left his shrine and gave his position to a young human girl. How pathetic!" one of the youkai in the room laughed out loud to his other demonic friends. "Plus… I heard that kitsune, Tomoe, is her familiar! Talk about an imperfect pair! That fox bastard can't ever do anything right!"

My white ears perked up as I overheard the three youkai speaking about the news of the Land God.

Normally, I never pay much attention to stuff like this, since I'm a wild demon. Much of this never really applied to me in any sort of way, so, I let it go. But it was enough interest that the Land God was just a weak human girl.

"Hmph…" I spoke out loud, finally receiving my new glass filled with the sake I love so much. I swirled the liquid around in my cup with a wide smirk. "Tomoe, huh? Ha! That girl must be very stupid to choose such a familiar. You'd think she'd pick someone more… qualified. I'm sure he misses his freedom. Such a pathetic boy!"

_**I thought he was much better than that. For the last five hundred years, he was the strongest alongside Akura-ou. Now he's being reduced to work as a lousy familiar for a clueless human girl. **_My eyelids fell heavily over my golden eyes, with one of my sharp canines grazing lightly onto the glass rim. _**Then again, he did fall for a human woman during that time… PFFT! To believe I'm related to that idiot by blood!**_

_**That's right…!**_ I snapped the glass in my hand, letting it shatter onto the ground_**. He left behind us to become human and live with his precious girl long ago!**_

"Hey you… You're a kitsune youkai. Tell me…" the same youkai that joked around with friends came up behind me. His one eye stared down at me but I refused to turn around to face him, leaving my back to him. "Are you two…" he sharpened his pointed teeth. "Related? Because you two look very identical."

"Go away. You're giving me a headache." I ignored him and scratched my long claw nails onto the table.

"Are you… or are you not?" his voice began to grow angry; edging closer with his sharpened claws.

I laughed to myself, slowly getting up from my spot. I brushed off some dirt present on my white and red kimono, continuing to laugh at his frustration. "You know… you don't seem to listen very well, youkai-san. Didn't I just say you were giving me a headache?" my golden eyes sparked with a killing intent. My nails doubled their length with a glimpse of orange and red fire sparking in my hands. "You know… I don't know why I bother blending in with you filthy youkai. It just takes away my feminine side, ya know?"

"Filthy youkai? Please! You've never had a feminine side, woman!" he screamed, charging full force towards me.

A long smirk appeared across my face. "Oh! And before I send you to your grave, youkai-chan," my canine teeth becoming exposed at both ends.

"I'm his twin sister, bastard!" I shouted with a wide smile as I jumped at bolt speed to attack.

"Damn it!" I banged my head on the door to the bar. "Kicked out AGAIN! Son of a bitch!"

I really need to control myself. This is the fifth time I've been kicked out and if I hit six, they'll probably ban me for sure! But if they do, where will I get my lovely sake?! How could I replace it?! GAH! I need to control myself if I want to continue drinking here!

My nails scratched down the entire door as I fell onto the ground. I ran my nails through my white hair and sighed. "Maybe I should try to lead a good and healthy life. Well, actually, I'm technically hundreds of years old. Therefore, all I decided to ever do in my life is freaking drink and drink!" I rolled around on the dirt covered pathway. "I need a better lifestyle than this! At least Tomoe is living normally under a roof! My freaking roof is a bar! FGHSJFGSFHDGD!"

"Excuse me. Are you alright?" a brunette looking girl walked over in front of me.

Quickly, I recovered myself and glared coldly at this sudden girl. "Who the hell are you? Did I look like I need any help, gi-…? HOLY SHIT! I-is that the… lan…LAND GOD MARK IN YOUR FOREHEAD?! YOU'RE the girl that is running Mikage's shrine?! WHAT!" I shouted, shaking the girl furiously to get a better glimpse at the mark sealed onto her head.

_**No way! This girl just looks like a freaking average sixteen year old girl! How can she be running a shrine as a God?!**_ I screamed in my head in hysteria. _**HOW?! **_

The girl laughed nervously with a sweatdrop falling in the back of her head. She lightly pushed me off her and scratched her head. "Um… yes. I'm sixteen year old Nanami Momozono. What's yours?"

"Katsu. I'm one of the many fox youkai and sadly, your familiar happens to be MY brother…" I gritted my teeth angrily, rubbing my temples with stress.

Her face instantly lit up with excitement. She quickly grabbed my hand and started running the crowd, dragging me along suddenly.

_**This girl was human and yet, she's running around in a demon area where majority of them want to eat her and to make matters worse, a human Land God! Doesn't she understand this situation? Even I'm a youkai and she just grabs my hand? What's to say I won't do anything to her? Such an idiotic girl!**_

"Don't you think running in an entire demon crowd is a little dangerous for your kind, Land God?" I suggested, hoping she'd run away and let me go. But it seems, she didn't budge and responded with a gigantic smile in return.

"Why should I be scared? Tomoe's here with me!" she smiled all cheeky, pointing to the tall fox demon in front of us when we stopped.

To…moe?

I glared evilly up at him, as he did with me. Both of our ears and tails staggered upwards while our canine teeth hissed at each other. Both of us kept our menacing glare on each other as our claws sharpened.

"Isn't this a remarkable reunion?" Nanami said cheerfully, clasping her hands together with her smile.

"Bastard!" I hissed banging my head onto his.

"Bitch!" he did the same, growling.

"WHAT!" Nanami exclaimed in shock. She shifted her brown eyes back and forth at us and instantly, her face became dumbfounded at this awkward outcome. She thought that this should be a friendly reunion like what she was hoping for.

"_**Oh, Tomoe!~~~ I missed you so much, brother!" **_

"_**Katsu, I have missed you, too! Precious sister!" **_

_**-Close Hug-**_

"Pfft…" both Tomoe and I spoke at the same time. A vein popped in both of our foreheads as we gave each other the cold shoulder. "Why did you have to bring me to meet this awful person again?!"

"I-… I thought you two missed each other!" Nanami explained during the awkward silence rising.

"DAMN IT, GIRL! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?! I'VE NEVER BROUGHT MY SISTER UP EVER BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS DEPISED HER! AND NOW YOU SUDDENLY FIND AND BRING HER TO ME? UGH! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS WASTE OF A YOUKAI!" Tomoe shouted angrily at me.

"FOX, I HOPE YOU BURN AND DIE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH SOMEDAY…. BY ME!" I screamed, jumping on top of him and wrapped my fingers around his masculine neck. "DIE! DIE, BASTARD!"

Brotherly and sisterly bond status?

.

.

.

_**None existent. **_


	2. NOTICE!

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this story. I know. But I'm back. I have AP classes this year in high school and things are harder than I expected them to be, quite frankly. So, updates are sluggish and especially since I currently have like 12 stories up and only two of them are finished (one being a one-shot fanfic). Therefore, my updates probably will take place over weekends or Friday (depending on when my marching band contests are, which are coming up quite quickly). **

**Also, not many people pay attention to this story and that's fine. I'll let everyone know this, as this author note will go to EVERY story. I will continue writing all my fanfics to the very end of which I want to end at from 10 chapters to 50 chapters, depending on where my plot was heading to for each. Some will be a lot shorter and others will be quite longer. This one is no exception. I expect this one to be the 30 range and my ROTG in the 50+ area. As for Just Another Year, my plan is somewhere between 25-35 chapters. So, as you can tell, updates will be hard and sluggishly, especially for the goals I've set for myself. I will publish this to every story and this list of my chapters for each of them. **

**My reasoning for writing such a long Author Note is very simple. I want everyone to know that I'm not discontinuing any story but just taking longer, since summer is no longer on my side. I always feel bad when I haven't updated in such a long time and wonder when I finally update, will anyone read this anymore? Constantly, that runs in my head and it kinda happened on my popular story "Breaking the Ice." I only had one previous review on it so far and I feel like everyone thinks I'm quitting the story because of not updating within a few weeks. So, this is mandatory for me to communicate with you guys and tell you flat out that all the stories will be continued and ended where they're supposed to. **

**As for how the stories will range in chapters. I'm giving everyone a rough estimate for each about where they will go to:**

**Breaking the Ice: 50+ **

**Forever Bound: 30+**

**Just Another Year: 25-30**

**Let's Play a Love Game: 15**

**Masked Emotions: 30-35**

**Perpetual Bounds: 40-50**

**The Forbidden Past: 15**

**The Siblings of Hell: 20**

**Unravel: 25-30**

**Waxing Crescent: 70+**

**So if you literally add up my estimations, it rounds out to about a combined total of 345 chapters for all these stories together. Therefore, you have to give me a little slack here because that's A LOT of chapters for one girl to write with AP homework every night, marching band, and other activities involving my family. **

**My updating schedule I won't bother posting because I'm kinda of scattered about. Whenever I'm in the mood for a certain story, that's usually the one updated that day. **

**So, until I update again, I hope you all understand. :)**

**~~~Alley Hitachiin**


End file.
